


The Hauntings

by syrenpan



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, implied past sexual assault, kink!meme, violent assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-23
Updated: 2011-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-27 22:38:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/300797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syrenpan/pseuds/syrenpan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kink!meme prompt asking for Fenris experiences PTSD in bed.</p><p><b>WARNING: This fic contains violent assault and implied past sexual assault.</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hauntings

**Author's Note:**

> Dragon Age (c) Bioware. No copyright infringement intended.

_'Tell me what happened, all of it.'_

 _I know the gesture is made to comfort me but the contact of the cold steel on my shoulder makes me flinch even through the rough spun blanket I'm currently draped in. Not fashionable and itchy but for the first time in much longer than I care to remember do I feel the need to cover myself. Not since... but that's the past, and I have moved on. Besides we have more urgent matters to deal with._

 _'Sorry...'_

 _'Don't be.' I reply flatly. What is there to be sorry about? 'It's after all nobody's fault, right?' And isn't that the biggest joke of all._

 _'I'm not so sure about that. Just... tell me.'_

*~*

It seemed like a good idea at the time.

After dancing around each other for months, hell years, he finally came to me. I was in my usual spot at the bar and he just strolled in, casually leaning next to me, cocking his head just so and said; 'So... that magical fisting thing I can do...'

What was I supposed to do? Pirate, remember? I grabbed the booty and ran with it. That is, I snatched him by his chestplate and dragged him upstairs.

We barely managed to close the door before I jumped him.

He kissed exactly like I thought he would. Clumsily, lips just wide and not moving, too much tongue, no rhythm. He was so fucking cute, so artless and earnest.

'How long have you been thinking about this?' I asked, helping him to get me out off my rigid boning.

'When did you ask me whether I ever take my armour off?'

That gave me pause and I stared at him in surprise. The bastard smirked at me while I digested the fact that he had been thinking about his for almost three years.

I was flattered, amazed, and so very horny. 'Andraste's ass, say something sooner, you blighted elf!'

To think we could have been doing this for years almost made me ache. I can't even remember how often I had touched myself, thinking about that lanky frame, the lean muscles, so much power in such a delicious package and so unattainable. Of course, I wanted him.

*~*

 _'You could have skipped that detail.'_

 _'You said, "all of it”!'_

*~*

We were finally naked and as expected he was absolutely gorgeous under all that spiky metal and leather. I don't remember how we made it into my bed. Him on top of me, between my legs and I just let him play for while.

'I wanted this...,' he said breathlessly, licking his way down my throat, my tits. Teasing me with the tip of his tongue, his lips, his teeth.

I stared at him, not believing my luck that he was finally in my bed. When our eyes met I thought I would die from all the heat. Maker, before that moment I couldn't even remember that feeling of your knees turning to jelly just from a blighted look.

'What would you like to try?' I asked him and, damn it, he had me panting already and all he had used so far were his hands and mouth. And his answer, oh his answer was so delicious.

'Everything.'

And that's what we did. I let him fuck me any way he wanted: my mouth, my tits, my...

*~*

 _'…'_

 _'...anyway.'_

*~*

I had let him take the lead because it felt like he needed it and yes, I take pleasure whichever way I can get it, but I prefer to be on top.

So I changed positions, riding him first but I cut him off before he could come – he actually snarled at me, right before he called me a cruel bitch, but he said it with affection, I could tell. I'll never forget that look in his eyes because it shocked me: this wasn't a fling for him. There was too much in there, too much emotion, too much... just too much.

My instincts told me to jump off the bed and run for the harbour but he broke eye contact, maybe he sensed that I was uncomfortable. I don't know. He put his hands around my hips and sat up, holding me in his lap, biting my nipple. I could tell he wanted to distract me, and it worked. Unfortunately.

I pushed my worries away and whispered in his ear that I could show him so much more if he was willing. I felt him smile against me and he murmured, 'Do your worst,' into my skin.

Everything was fine, I used me tongue first, not pushing in...

*~*

 _'Isabela, I really don't want to know this!'_

 _'But this is where it all went wrong, so shut up and listen.'_

*~*

He was on his hands and knees, face buried in my pillow, I could hear him groan my name and I was so hot for him, seeing him like this, so trusting and open and ...fuck.

It was just the tip of my finger, slick with oil and, just the tip slipping in.

Fenris lit up like a Qunari Gatlock explosion. I knew he could move fast, Maker, I have fought alongside him for years but one second I have my finger up his arse and the next he his behind me his hands around my neck, screaming.

'NEVER AGAIN! NEVER! NEVER!' And he squeezed tighter with each word. How he didn't just snap my neck, I don't know.

I panicked and got a lucky elbow in his ribs. He let me go with a grunt and I was rolling off the bed, dagger in hand before I was on my feet.

Fenris was snarling and shouting in Arcanum, I don't think he knew I was even there. He moved like he was fighting an invisible enemy, for a second I thought we were under attack from shades or worse but then he came for me again, and I wasn't quite fast enough.

The dagger went flying and I don't know why he didn't just go for my heart or... I don't know. I blocked and blocked and in the end just shouted a name over and over until he suddenly let go of me and staggered back. By that time I was a bleeding mess on the floor.

'Isa...Isabela?' He sobbed, he actually sobbed. 'What...'

He had no idea. I think he was still half trapped in whatever got into him. He was shaking and when he touched his face, he was completely surprised to find tears.

That was the worst part, knowing I couldn't even be angry with him for beating me up. Still, when he tried to come closer I scurried backwards, leaving bloody marks in my wake, and I remember this because he stared at them in horror.

He ran. Stark naked, he just ran. Under other circumstances, I'd find that quite funny.

*~*

 _'I'm not laughing.'_

 _'No, you wouldn't, Lady Man-hands.' Bless her heart, I love the big girl so much._

 _'I heard some surprised shouts and then someone came up here and got Varric and he got you and Anders.'_

 _Anders who, after he healed me, has said nothing through my retelling of what happened. He just sat there and listened._

 _'Any opinion from the healer front?' I ask._

 _He looks at me and I see not anger or worry just resignation and something I can't put my finger on._

 _When he speaks it's not passionate or charming, just matter of factly. 'I've seen this before. You are right, it's not his fault. He didn't attack you, not really.'_

 _'I know that,' I say quickly because I really do. 'Just, find him and make sure he is okay.'_

 _Anders nods and makes to leave, 'Yes, the sooner the better.'_

 _'He is probably back at the mansion. We'll find him.' Aveline says and almost pads me on the shoulder again but stops herself in time._

 _I surprise myself when I reach for her gauntlet and put it on my shoulder, my own hand on top of hers. 'You do that. Send word, I want to see him.'_

 _'Isabela, I don't know...,' but I cut her off. I know where she is going with this and she thinks she knows me but I know myself better. I've moved on._

 _'I'm a big girl, Aveline. I don't know what is going to happen but I...,' I can't say it out loud yet, that word starting with c and ending in are, so I say this instead. 'I just need to tell him that I know it wasn't his fault. Besides, and I know this for a fact, Fenris needs all his friends now, even though he might not know that he's got them.'_

 **The End**


End file.
